


Different

by Khylara



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canton Everett Delaware III is different. The TARDIS likes different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

 

  
He’s different from all the others. She’s not sure how, she only knows that he is. It’s not a dangerous different – she’s sure of that much. She wouldn’t have allowed him near her thief and her pretty if he were. She had ways of keeping the dangerous ones away from the ones she cared about. Secret ways, ways not even her thief knew about. But he wasn’t dangerous. At least, not in that way. Not to them and certainly not to her. 

She had the distinct feeling that he could be if someone he loved – she got the briefest flash of kind, dark eyes and gentle hands and a soft, southern voice from his mind before she drew away – was threatened. She understood that. She was much the same way. For now, though, the one he loved was safe enough wherever he was, so he was focused on whatever he had to do. And surprisingly calm. Ready for anything and fully capable, but calm. It’s the calmness about him that intrigues her – so very few of them are. Some of them have been reduced to gibbering idiots at the sight of her wonders, but not this one. 

This one was amazed, close to speechless…but he wasn’t afraid. She liked that – liked him - almost from the very moment he stepped through her doors. The sheer wonder on his face – she loved seeing that wonder on the faces of the people her thief brought her. She’s never liked someone besides her thief almost immediately – not even her Captain or her pretty. It’s always taken a few days of petting and wonder and being talked to and traveled in at the very least for her to like them. Sometimes a lot longer. But not this time. 

He almost feels like home. 

And when he called her “wheels”… Well, that tickled her to no end.

He has secrets. That’s not surprising – everyone who comes aboard her has secrets of one kind or another. His center around kindeyesgentlehandsoftvoice and the fact that he has to hide all that they mean to each other from just about everyone he knows in his life, on his world. She doesn’t fully understand why he has to, why so much love could possibly be considered wrong, but it’s enough to make her angry for his sake. Make her want to do something. What she’s not sure. All she knows is that things would be so much easier for him if he didn’t have to hide, didn’t have to lie. 

But he doesn’t want easy – not if it means not having kindeyesgentlehandssoftvoice in his life, in his heart. She understands that. It’s exactly how she feels about her thief, why she chose him out of all the others. And she really wishes she could help him in some way. Because this one – she wants to help if she possibly can. For some reason – and she’s not quite sure why - she wants to see him smile. 

She really does like him. She would have welcomed him if he had decided to stay. She had even gone so far as to pick out a room for him. But that was before she caught his secret, that one brief glimpse of his heart. He would never leave that love behind – not for all the adventure in all of time and space. She could promise him the universe – was more than willing to give it to him - and he wouldn’t leave. 

She knows how that is, too. And it only makes her like him all the more. 


End file.
